Knowing Is The Key
by crazywildchild
Summary: Jesse & Logan always had a bad relationship at the very point they met. Now, Jesse is out for Logan. He know that Logan has the answers. Will Logan help Jesse out? Will it end with another fledgling?  JxExL SxE BxR RxV
1. Logan's Feeling

_I looked at my older sister terrified. I didn't know what do, but I had done what any brother would do. It was to comfort her. I put my arms around her and held her gently against me. I started with shushing so she would calm down. I was terrified to lose her to that Jesse guy. Jesse wasn't ordinary, but I had this unknowing feeling that he was vampire, part of the undead. He bit my sister. Was Sarah now a vampire? Sarah struggled out of my grip. I didn't mean to hurt her, but my feeling come back with another answer. She was scare to look at me and scared that her life was over. She started to sob. _

"_Don't leave me, Logan." She said hiccupping._

"_I would never." I said as I kissed her head. "You're the most important person in my life, Sar. I wouldn't ever leave you."_

"_I don't trust myself with you, anymore."_

"_Why?"_

"_I might want to take a bite, but I don't want to become one of them."_

"_Don't worry, Sarah. I trust you. I know you won't. I'll be by your side the whole time." I promised._

_Then, the memory of mine was altered. A voice came into play. It was dark and I knew the voice, but I couldn't put it to a face. _

"_You really think that, Logan?" The voice laughed. "She wouldn't kill you with her newly abilities." _

"_I trust my sister!" I yelled. "I wouldn't say the same for you."_

"_I'm heartbroken." _

"_Who are you?" _

"_I'm the one who did this to your sister." It laughed again. "I need your help. I can't get to you without being attack. Simply, I need answers, my kind sir."_

Logan woke up in a cold sweat. He didn't believe what he felt. Who was that? Hopefully, he wanted him not to be Jesse. He would beg to God to tell him that it wasn't real. He knew this answer. He couldn't take it. Logan always needed to a CAT scan to see if he was going nuts. He really hoped that his dream was only a nightmare. He got out of his bed and got dress. After, he headed down stairs to be greeted by his sister.

"Morning, Lo," Sarah beamed.

He nodded still a little shaken up. He rubbed his hazel eyes. He, simply, couldn't see what was right in front of him. Logan felt like falling over. The younger twin needed some more rest. Sarah looked at her twin brother and saw that he wasn't feeling so good.

"Hey, Lo, go get some rest." She reached and rubbed his arm. "You need it."

"But," he couldn't finish by his sister's finger pressed against his lips.

"No buts." Sarah glared as her eyes turned green.

Logan didn't press the matter. Plus, he didn't need any more nightmares about how Sarah reacted to getting bitten or that his sister was weak in front of him only. She acts like this brave woman without no fear and at that moment, she was so fragile and was about to break in nothing. He went to his room and got his backpack pack for the day. He got his backpack and went back downstairs. It was around thirty minutes about his sister and he would be leaving for school. Sarah turned on the TV and was content. He liked this Sarah so content of world around her and he is alright with that.

Logan couldn't point out why he thought that Jesse wasn't done with his business there. He got his backpack and slipped it onto to his back. It wasn't something he needed to think about like his feeling that Jesse was still going for taking over Whitechapel.

'_Shut up, thoughts, I got enough problems with this. I don't want to know if that guy will attack again.' _He thought angrily and headed to school.


	2. Jesse's Back

The twins walked into Whitechapel High School. Ethan and Benny were already talking something about something. Logan already knew something was up. Logan looked cautiously around, but couldn't see why this feeling about Jesse wasn't going away.

'_Stop thinking about it_,' He scolded himself. '_Jesse's miles away and never coming back until he has an army. I said stop it!_'

Logan tried to get himself out of his thoughts. Erica walked up to her boyfriend and kissed him. He was thankful because that stopped his thought process.

"Hello, Logan." Erica hugged him.

"Hey." He said sheepishly.

She kissed his cheek and hugged him again. Erica left. Logan rubbed his eyes as he still tired. He hadn't a clue what he was doing. He knew something was wrong. Who was that voice in his dream?

"Later, Logan," Sarah called from where her and Erica were.

Logan nodded and waved. The two girls walked away. He walked to his locker and opened it to get his books.

'_Why can't I get that out of my mind?_' Logan screamed loudly in his thoughts.

"How I am possibly know so much and believe such a little?" He asked no one really.

"You are the unknowing know person. The one will help get me answers and such." A voice said behind him.

Logan turned carefully because he definitely knew that voice.

"Jesse?"

"The devil is back." Jesse announced.

"Sorry, we punished the devil so you can't be the devil. Sorry for the reality check." Logan said sarcastically.

What's up, people? I'm back for the dead. Well, I'm in Nano Wrimo for National Novel Writing Month. I'll be posting a little later than usual. Here's something fun. I went through the actor and actresses, who should portray my characters, or who would make a great them.

Our favorite knowing teen, Logan: Matt Prokop, Tyler Sanders from Furry Vengeance

Our new vampire friend, Vanessa: Meghan Jette Martin, Tess Tyler from Camp Rock 1 & 2

The daughter of the Devil, herself, Robin: Bonnie Wright, Ginny Weasley from Harry Potter movies

Think About, Aaron-Kun Out!


End file.
